One Step After The Other
by Brinchen86
Summary: After the war, Ron and Hermione are trying to get used to their new relationship, so do Harry and Ginny. Their love is tested more than once, especially when they return to Hogwarts. - Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny
1. Together

**Title:** One Step After The Other  
**Summary:** After the war, Ron and Hermione are trying to get used to their new relationship, so do Harry and Ginny. Their love is tested more than once, especially when they return to Hogwarts. - Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** PG - 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Together**

The sun was shining innocently in the deep blue sky when Ron Weasley left the damaged walls of Hogwarts. If there wasn't the evidence of the war visible every step he made, one could have easily believed that this was just another beautiful day in summer. It never failed to amaze him how close joy and pain could exist by each other's side.

And then, there was fear. Ron hadn't expected how many different kinds of fear existed: fear caused by the constant threat of Voldemort's and his Death Eaters' actions, fear of finding out that they had murdered one of his loved ones, fear of not being able to stop the darkness that had been infecting the Wizarding World more and more with every day, fear of the future if they didn't succeed, fear of losing one of his best friends.

Fear had also been the main reason why his constantly existing insecurity had increased to the point where he had overreacted in a way he still couldn't forgive himself. The locket had confronted him with one of his biggest fears. Even though he had overcome it to destroy the Horcrux he couldn't deny that said insecurity still existed, still was part of his character, and most likely always would be.

At the moment, he didn't care though. All that truly mattered was the fact that the war was over. Voldemort had been defeated by Harry, the Death Eaters would be hunted by the Ministry, the Wizarding World would finally live in peace again and maybe, just maybe, this time people had learnt their lesson.

Ron was sure he and everyone else involved would need their time until realisation had sunk in. One day, their worst nightmare wouldn't be more than a bad memory anymore. But there was a long way to go until they would reach this point, until not only the physical but also the mental injuries had healed.

Neither of them would have to go this way on their own though. Harry and Ginny, finally reunited, hadn't hesitated a second to restart their relationship. There was no longer the danger of Harry's mission that could keep them apart. Ron had always watched his sister's dates with dismay, like most older brothers would. Seeing her with Harry had warmed his heart in a way that had made him proud and relieved at the same time. Those two belonged together. He didn't doubt for a second that they could give each other what they needed the most.

And then, there were him and Hermione. They had crossed the line between friendships and partners as well. By now, he couldn't help but shake his head at himself: why hadn't he realised sooner how much he loved her? Why had he waited so long, either denying or ignoring his constantly increasing feelings for her, had even dated another girl during their sixth year?

The answer was easy, and again reminded him of the locket, of what the fake Hermione had said. What if it was Harry she loved? What if he wasn't good enough for her, like he didn't seem to be good enough anything really? There were many reasons, many fears, and he was grateful for the fact that they had eventually made the step.

The hint of a smile lit his face as he spotted her, not too far away, staring ahead. It was an odd sight, seeing her at the edge of the damaged bridge, surrounded by the evidence of the war. For a moment, he wondered if he should leave her alone with her thoughts, unwilling to disturb her, but then he pushed the idea aside. He had waited for far too long, had ignored his wishes and his instinct in favour of his fears and insecurities. Something had to change.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked as he stepped next to her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up. Her eyes met his and a smile lit her face. The sight warmed his heart. It always had, he realised. He just hadn't understood why.

"Come," she said, gently taking his hand into hers. Enjoying the warm sensation of her fingers wrapping around his, he followed her willingly, over to a near rock where they sat down together.

"I've been thinking, actually," she said then. A sigh escaped her. "It's over, isn't it? That just feels so unbelievable after everything that's happened." Hermione looked up again. "How's Fred?"

"He's doing better." He smiled in relief, firmly ignoring the cold pain that was threatening to rise as well. Fred had been seriously injured during the battle, but fortunately was slowly recovering. He would need a long time until he would be up and fine again, but at least the first few steps into the right direction had been made. He doubted he would ever forget how they had found the twin, how they had wondered if he would ever wake up again. Fred, one half of the crazy duo; he wasn't supposed to get hurt. Shaking his head, he pushed those painful thoughts into a deep, dark corner of his mind. Fred would be fine again. All of them would. Sooner or later.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Hermione said, gently squeezing the hand she was still holding. Then, with another sigh, she inched closer, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm so glad this nightmare is over."

"It is, yes," Ron said quietly. Gazing down at her, watching how she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she finally allowed herself to settle down and relax a bit, he felt an all too familiar feeling rising.

Guilt.

He knew he shouldn't have left the second he had Disapparated, had left her and Harry behind, alone with their dangerous mission. Never before, he had regretted one of his choices so much. The Horcrux, along with his insecurity and jealousy, had clouded his judgement. By now, he knew that Hermione had never been more than a friend for Harry: his heart belonged to Ginny. And Hermione had been in love with him for a while, had even shown this to him: he just hadn't been aware of it.

He had left because he had felt like the outsider, and that had felt like failure again.

Never good enough.

This thought had been spinning in his mind for a little too long. He wasn't as successful as Bill and Charlie, wasn't as well-behaved and ambitious as Percy. He wasn't cool and funny like Fred and George, or the daughter his mother had wished for like Ginny. He wasn't smart like Hermione, and talented like Harry. Ron knew he wasn't an idiot either, but always had felt like he had to hide behind all those others, that he was invisible and unimportant.

Never good enough.

Believing that he was the third wheel had been so easy, and same counted for his choice to run.

"Hermione," he said eventually, unable to hide the slight shaking in his voice. "Listen, I know what I did...when I decided to..."

But she didn't let him finish. Looking up, she shook her head. "It's okay," she assured him. "I'm not mad anymore." She paused. "I wasn't even mad that you left Harry and me behind. I was just so...I was worried. I was worried something might happen to you. That I'd never see you again. It made me mad. That you ran off and I had no idea if you were fine. That you were enough of an idiot not to understand that I wanted you all the time, and that Harry was always my best friend, nothing more."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't want to blame this on the Horcrux either, believe me. It's not the first time my jealousy made me act like that. But I promise I won't behave like an idiot again, Hermione. I'll work on this."

"You really should." Playfully, she punched his arm, with the hint of a smirk: the best proof that she meant what she was saying. She wasn't mad anymore. "I don't know how many more times you need to be assured that you're loved."

"Some things never get old, right?" His smile widened slightly as relief filled his heart once again. He was still worried: would they really work as a couple after being friends for so many years? There were thoughts and feelings that couldn't be erased so easily. But he was determined: he wouldn't start yet another fight with her about this topic. She had chosen him after all.

Once more lost in his own thoughts, he missed how Hermione's smirk grew into a grin as she studied him. He only realised what she was up to when she leant in and her lips brushed over his. Instantly, he got lost in the sweet sensation of the kiss. His arms wrapped around her as she leant in further. No, he wouldn't mess up again. Definitely not.

"Maybe we should go back inside," Hermione said as they parted again. Her warm breath tickled on his face, and almost he wanted to protest, but then nodded in agreement.

This time, it was him who took her hand. They got up, and returned into the castle together. The Great Hall, despite its shattered windows and walls, was crowded even more now. It took the couple a while until they spotted their family and friends among all the other students, teachers and their relatives. Near the walls, a lot of injured wizards and witches were treated. In the distance, Ron spotted Snape, slightly shielded from everyone else's view by Lupin and Tonks, who were taking care of him. According to them, they had found the potions teacher and had saved him just in time. Snape had survived, and Ron wondered what the man would be like now that everyone knew what he had really done. Only time would tell.

His parents and brothers were still sitting by Fred's side, along with Ginny and Harry. Ron felt how Hermione's hand tightened around his. He wondered if she knew how much comfort he was drawing from just this little gesture. She was there, right by his side. What else could he be asking for? His eyes met George's then, who offered a barely visible nod and the hint of a smile in response. Yes, Fred would be fine again, sooner or later, and they would be there to give him whatever he needed to get better. Ron wondered what this experience would mean for the twins, and how it would possibly change them. He was almost sure to see something different in his big brother's eyes already.

"My dear students, teachers, family members and friends," McGonagall's voice cut through the constant mumbling of voices then, interrupting Ron's thoughts as well. Instantly, people quietened and turned their attention to the headmaster. McGonagall, like everyone else in the room, looked exhausted, but the pride in her stance was stronger as ever, and once again reminded him of why this woman had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"I'd like to announce that the war is over," she continued. "A nightmare had been rising for the past couple of years, darkness had returned, despite everything we've believed. But once again, good has won. No longer will we fear the name of Lord Voldemort. He won't return, the Wizarding World has been saved again. And, again, it has been saved by brave wizards and witches, who had decided to fight by each other's side. When I look at all those people in this room, I see so much good, so much bravery, so much pride, so much love that I'm willing to believe such a horrible nightmare won't happen again. It shall not happen again, and we'll have to work hard for that! Together, hand in hand, we'll make sure that the Wizarding World will be safe and welcoming again. Hogwarts will be rebuild so we can continue to teach young students and help them to grow up into people as brave and good as you. A lot of people have fought for a better world, a lot of them have been injured and a lot of them have died. We'll always keep every single one of them in our thoughts. We'll make sure that what we went through will teach us the lesson we should have learnt years ago. Together."

With a warm smile, McGonagall gave a nod to signal her speech had ended, but the applause that followed would have swallowed every further word anyway. Her words had touched every single person in the Great Hall. She shared Dumbledore's talent of speaking out what people needed to hear the most, and what they were all carrying in their hearts.

Instinctively, Ron's eyes found Hermione's again. She smiled up at him, in a way that made him believe the headmaster was right. Together, they could make the Wizarding World a better place, for everyone. And as long as he had his loved ones by his side nothing would stop him.


	2. Fresh Start

**Title:** One Step After The Other  
**Summary:** After the war, Ron and Hermione are trying to get used to their new relationship, so do Harry and Ginny. Their love is tested more than once, especially when they return to Hogwarts. - Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** PG - 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fresh Start**

He doubted he had ever treasured a moment of silence, or needed it, as much as he did now. Sitting at the edge of what had once been his beloved Quidditch arena, Harry had pulled his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, chin rested on top of them. He wasn't hurting because of the sight in front of him, behind him, because of what had happened. In fact, he didn't know what he was feeling.

He was numb. So much had happened, not only during the past couple of hours, days, weeks and months. Voldemort had shown up during his first year at Hogwarts, and had haunted him ever since. Now, after years of struggling, the dark wizard was finally defeated. And- now what?, Harry couldn't help but think. The nightmare was over, but how would he continue from this point?

What was ahead of him? Harry didn't know. His mind was spinning, still desperately trying to understand that he wasn't dreaming, that the world was finally allowed to be a peaceful place again, if only wizards and witches had learnt their lesson.

Where would he go from this point? How would he manage to deal with the past, with everything he had seen, everything he had done? How would he cope with everything that had happened to him, and to everyone he had come to love?

Love. The most powerful feeling that was even stronger than the mightiest dark wizard. He could feel her presence before he could hear her soft steps as she made her way across the school grounds, over to where he was sitting. In the midst of the numb fog in his chest, he could feel a tiny spark of something warm, something enjoyable. It increased slightly, steadily when she stopped at his side and joined him in the damp grass.

"How did you find me?" he wanted to know, keeping his eyes focused on the ruins in front of him.

"Where else would you have gone to?"

It was her warm voice that eventually cut through the fog, that touched his heart. Finally looking up, Harry met Ginny's eyes. The expression in them conjured the hint of a smile on his face.

Ginny.

Oh, how badly had he missed her during all those months, how many hours had he spent with watching her little dot on the map. How badly had he wished to see her again, to hold her, to kiss her. Once again, he was amazed by the intensity of his feelings for the red haired woman by his side.

Ginny, the one who had understood and accepted that they had to put their relationship on hold while he had a mission to complete. Ginny, who had waited for him, patiently and loyal. As he studied her more closely, he realised that for the first time in months, he felt like he was home again. That he actually had a real home.

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to let her know, so much he wanted to ask. His mind was spinning again, forming a proper thought seemed to be a challenge for him.

"How's Fred?" he asked then, remembering the Weasley twin who had been injured so badly. He would never forget how the family, especially George, had stood by his side in utter fear of losing one of their own. Fortunately, he had eventually blinked his eyes open, for just the split of a second, had smiled up at his brother before he had lost consciousness again. It had been a tiny but still important step into the right direction. Harry had felt a rush of relief and gratitude.

"He's woken up again," Ginny answered, with a tiny, relieved smile of her own. "Only for a minute, but it's a good sign. He'll be alright, I'm sure he will." She nodded to emphasize her words, but then her expression changed. Harry wanted to offer a few comforting words, but she spoke again.

"He's not the only one whom I thought I'd lost today," she said quietly, her eyes glistening with tears. Before he could add anything in response, she took his hands into hers, squeezing them gently as she rubbed her thumbs across their backs. Leaning in, she placed a loving kiss onto his cheek before she said, "But now you're back, and I won't ever let you go again."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," he answered softly. Harry watched her for another moment, then the numbing fog in his chest finally disappeared completely and unloaded the emotions that had been hidden beneath. "How could I? After all, I'm finally home. Even though-" His voice trailed off as own tears were rising in his eyes.

"Even though?" Ginny asked, trying to encourage him.

"Even though I- don't really know how things will turn out from here," he admitted, not caring for the emotions that shone through in his voice. "I mean, after all these years- I don't know what to think. Voldemort is defeated. It's hard to believe it's really over now, after everything that's happened. I mean, look at this." He waved at the Quidditch field. "Look at Hogwarts. And- Dumbledore." He swallowed hard. "So much has changed, and so much will change. I should be happy, shouldn't I? Relieved because it's over. But instead-"

"You're overwhelmed," she completed for him. As he nodded, she continued, "Of course you are, Harry. What did you expect? Like you said- after everything you've been through, you'll need your time to understand that you can actually live in a happy, peaceful world. We'll have to work hard for it of course, but- well, after everything we've been through, that should be our easiest task, right?" Again, she squeezed his hands. "And don't you forget, you're not alone in this either. You've got your best friends, my family and me. Neither of us will ever leave you alone, Harry. You're loved. You always have been. Now give yourself time to get over this, to recover. Everything else will work out just fine."

"Are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask, although her speech had touched him and had gotten through to him like only her words could.

Ginny nodded eagerly. "I absolutely am, because if there's something I learnt, it's to have faith. And to wait." For a moment, a thoughtful expression appeared on her face, but again he didn't get a chance to speak up. Her smile returned as she asked, "So- Ron and Hermione? It was about damn time."

Harry needed a moment to allow his mind to jump from one topic to the next. "Oh- yes, indeed." Finally, he smiled as well. "They've been stubborn, but it was only question of time, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes." Ginny returned his smile. Then, linking her arm with his, she rested her head against his shoulder. Together, they stared ahead at the destroyed Quidditch arena without actually seeing it. What Harry cared for the most in this moment was the closeness, the warmth he could feel by his side. Yes, he was home. He wasn't alone. He was loved. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

The war had caused a lot of damage inside and outside of Hogwarts. Reconstructing what had been destroyed would take its time, would require a lot of hand-in-hand work and support by everyone.

Fortunately, the Gryffindor tower hadn't suffered as much as Hermione had expected. A few windows had been shattered, but that was nothing she couldn't easily fix with a wave of her wand.

Slowly, she made her way through the familiar common room, taking in every little inch of it. Memories of so many days and nights, spent in this comfortable place, found their way into her mind.

Home. Hogwarts had always been a second home for her. Even after all those years, Hermione could still remember what it had been like to find out that she was a witch.

And how grateful she had been for being allowed to attend this school. Even though none of the past years, especially the last couple of months, had been exhaustingly eventful and dangerous, she looked back at her school years with a warmth and love that caused a brief rush of joy deep within her.

A deep sigh escaped her as she stopped in the middle of the room. The war was over. Voldemort was defeated. Harry had won. They had won. Hermione knew that some time would have to pass until realisation would sink in completely, but at least by now, she knew that it was true. They had won the Second Wizarding War, and maybe, just maybe, people had learnt their lesson. Maybe they could finally work on a safer, more tolerant society that would prevent such a nightmare from happening again.

At least she would do whatever she could. Like she always did. Closing her eyes, Hermione let memories of the past months and years come and go without focusing on any of them in particular. Nightmares would haunt her sleep: after everything they had been through, that wouldn't be much of a surprise. She doubted she would ever forget what it had been like to be tortured with the Cruciatus curse by Bellatrix Lestrange. She would never forget the constantly present fear of failing, of losing someone she loved.

Straightening herself, she opened her eyes again and let go of those thoughts. The war was over. They were allowed to start fresh and create a better society. She would reunite with her family. There was no need to live in fear anymore. And she could finally be with Ron.

Ron. A smile lit her face as she thought about him. Her cheeks reddened softly as she remembered how they had kissed, right in front of Harry, in the middle of a battle. Feelings had eventually overwhelmed them and everything that had been unspoken for so long had been unleashed. She hadn't lied when she had told him that she wasn't mad anymore because he had left them alone. She understood why he had done it, and had spent enough time with being angry. Their relationship had just started and even though she didn't know what it would be like to actually be together, she didn't mind. For once, she just wanted to jump in after wasting so much time with denial and frustration.

As if he had read his mind, Ron joined her in the common room a brief moment later. He looked as exhausted as she was feeling and mentally, she sighed as she saw the all too familiar hints of hesitation in his eyes. This had to change, she thought, and if he wouldn't understand that on his own, she would make him see it.

"Here you are," he said. "I was already wondering where you went."

"Yes- I thought you might want to spend some time with your family," she answered. Of course Hermione knew she would have been allowed to stay, and had done so for a while. But after the first shock of Fred's bad injuries had passed, she wanted to allow them a moment on their own. The way Ron raised his eyebrows though reminded her of something that had been said before: she and Harry were considered to be part of the Weasley family as well, for quite a while now.

Making a step towards him, she reached out to her boyfriend. He took the offered hand and she pulled him over to her. Hermione shuddered slightly as his other hand instinctively came to rest on her hips. Her heart was beating faster as she leant in and brushed her lips over his. He kissed her back. The kiss was soft and sweet, and instantly, she got lost in the sensation. There was no hesitation in his actions this time. But as he pulled back, she could see the familiar expression again.

"Ron," she sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Nothing." He shrugged awkwardly. "Why?"

Hermione glared at him in response. "Shouldn't you be aware of the fact that I know you too well by now, Ronald? Something is bothering you, and I have the feeling it has to do with the two of us."

Ron stared back at her with huge eyes, which was enough of a proof that she was right. For a moment, he looked like he wanted to argue, but then he sighed as well. "It's nothing, really," he assured her. "I've just been wondering- I mean, we've been friends for so long. Best friends. The Golden Trio, remember? I'm worried what it'll be like to be a couple now. In a relationship. I-" He lowered his gaze as his voice trailed off.

"You what?"

He shrugged again. "I just worry what happens if- well, what if I mess up? What if you change your mind and realise-"

"Oh, don't you dare!" she interrupted him. "Don't you dare to believe I could change my mind and decide I'd rather be with Harry! How many more times do we have to tell you that we're friends? That we're like siblings for each other?"

"I wasn't going to say that!" Ron defended himself.

"Still." Sighing again, Hermione shook her head. "Ron, you have to get over this insecurity of yours. I know it's not easy, and I can understand why you are the way you are. I've talked to Ginny about this a few times."

"You and Ginny talked about me?" Ron asked shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him playfully. "That's what friends do, Ron. She's also talked about Harry with me. Anyway." She smiled at him. "Ron, I want to be with you. In fact, I wanted this for quite a while already, and if I'm not entirely wrong, you've been feeling the same way." His cheeks flushed bright red: the reaction revealed more than words again. "Of course it might be odd at first. Like you said, we've been friends for so long. But these feelings are there. I want this relationship. And so do you, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"See?" She nodded satisfied. "Then what's there to worry about? Harry and Ginny have been friends, too, and look how much they enjoy being together. You and I- we can make this happen as well." Another sigh escaped her and as sternly as possible, she added, "And now, I'd be happy if you stopped doubting yourself and my words, Ronald."

Ron nodded slowly. For another moment, he gazed at her thoughtfully. Then, finally, he smirked back at her. Pulling her closer again, he said, "You're right. We've wasted so much time with dancing around each other. We have to catch up with the snogging and all."

Laughing at his words, Hermione willingly kissed him back when he leant in again. She and Ron would make this relationship work, and she would convince him that she was right.


	3. Listen to the Family

**Title:** One Step After The Other  
**Summary:** After the war, Ron and Hermione are trying to get used to their new relationship, so do Harry and Ginny. Their love is tested more than once, especially when they return to Hogwarts.  
**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** PG - 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Listen to the Family**

The Hogwarts Express rushed through the landscape. Endless fields passed by. With every mile they left behind, they got a little closer to London. Hermione was sure that a lot of students, herself and her best friends included, hadn't been sure if they would be able to return to the city ever again when Voldemort and his followers had attacked.

But here they were, leaving behind a reconstructed Hogwarts that would welcome new students in autumn, like it had every year. The castle itself looked exactly the way it had for centuries, yet it would never be the same again. A lot had happened behind its thick, protective walls: events that would never be forgotten.

The war had proven once again how close joy and pain really were. So many people had suffered. A lot of them had sat in the Great Hall, crying and desperate, while, only a few steps away, others had embraced each other in utter happiness.

But everyone seemed to agree on one fact: they had a true chance to start fresh, and people were determined to do it right this time. Voldemort was defeated for good and every Death Eater would receive their punishment.

Heavily leaning back in her seat, Hermione took in the landscape that passed by in a blurry mass of green and blue. The sun was shining bright in the sky above, gently warming her face. The nightmare was over and finally, with every single moment, realisation sank in a little more. No longer did she have to worry that Voldemort or any of his men and women might be after Harry or anyone else she cared for. No longer was the Wizarding World dangerous for muggle-born, or anyone else.

A fresh start for everyone. This premise sounded too good to be true, yet it was exactly what was lying ahead of her, of every person in this train. The thought caused the warmth on her face to spread into every inch of her body, and caused her heart to beat faster with excitement. The Wizarding World would be entirely restructured, and they would be allowed to participate.

If people had only learnt their lesson, she thought. She, for one, had done so. Hermione had understood that there was more to the world than studying and receiving top grades a long time ago. Her broad knowledge had saved them many times, but by now, Hermione seriously doubted her boggard would represent her fear of failure any longer. Other things mattered more, she had learnt. Like friends. And family.

Her heart ached briefly as her thoughts wandered off to her parents. Prior to the war, she had Obliviated her parents to protect them and had sent them to Australia, as far away from any Death Eater as even possible. Fortunately, the Ministry had sent out wizards and witches to find them and retrieve their memories. She would stay at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Harry until news would inform her that the Ministry had succeeded.

"It's pretty quiet, don't you think?"

Interrupted in her thoughts by Ginny's voice, Hermione looked up. She and her friend had the compartment to themselves. Harry and Ron had left them on their own a few minutes ago. Concentrating now, Hermione had to admit her friend was right.

"No screaming, no running," Ginny added. "Even Malfoy hasn't shown up yet and make one of his comments."

"I doubt he'll do that again," Hermione stated. Malfoy was another one of those who had been taught a rough lesson. Had he ever been proud of his dark mark, said feeling had disappeared rather quickly when he had understood what it meant to be one of Voldemort's men. The war had frightened him, and she couldn't blame him. Despite everything he had done to her and her friends over the years, she had felt sorry for the Slytherin, knowing he had acted mostly on the fear that Voldemort could harm his loved ones.

Since the war was over, he was unnaturally quiet, almost shy. That he had lost Crabbe, one of his long time friends, was certainly one of many reasons for that. Hermione fairly doubted he would return to being an arrogant, spoiled brat for a while.

"So...you and Ron?" Ginny asked then, interrupting her friend's thoughts once again. Her smile grew into a full smirk as Hermione blushed instinctively. "It was about time. Harry and I both agree on that."

"Was it so obvious?" Hermione wanted to know. "I know my behaviour was a bit odd during our sixth year, and after what he said at the hospital wing..."

Ginny laughed in response. "You think it was during your sixth year that everyone understood you were head over heals with each other? Hermione, it's been obvious for much longer! There's always been this tension. All the bickering, all the blushing and teasing, and the way you two cared for each other. It's the little things, and everyone but the two of you seemed to be aware of what's been going on."

"Well...you could've said something," Hermione said in embarrassment.

Ginny huffed. "Oh yes? To the two of you? Also known as the most stubborn people ever?" She chuckled. "Never mind. It's good to see you finally made the step. You're made for each other."

"Really?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. As Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly, she added, "It's not me who's doubting us. Not at all. I know it's not going to be easy with us. I mean, everyone knows we're experts at arguing. But I think we can make this relationship work. Ron though..." She sighed. "He's so awkward and hesitant, as if he's constantly waiting for something to go wrong."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's so typical Ron." She sighed as well. "You know, he's not doubting your relationship though. He's doubting himself."

"But why?" Hermione shook her head. "He knows it's him I want. I said so who knows how often, and I think my actions should have spoken loud enough as well."

Ginny shrugged. "Sure, but it's Ron we're talking about. I mean, look at my brother. He's always kinda felt like he's not good enough. If someone believed that for so many years, it's hard to get those thoughts out of his mind." She smiled warmly. "He really wants to be with you. It's so obvious. He's just hesitant because he fears to be rejected. Somewhere along the line, he'll understand that won't happen. Even my silly brother will get that one day."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh in response. Ron was stubborn indeed, and so was she. Their relationship wouldn't be easy, but same had counted for their friendship, and they had gotten closer with every single year. Leaning back in her seat again, she turned her attention back to the view outside. They would make it work. Certainly.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed as he hit his toes on one of the beds that had been squeezed into his room for what felt like the hundredth time since he and his family had arrived at the Burrow a couple of hours ago.

The mild rush of anger passed as quickly as it had come though. Nothing could overshadow his joy of being home again. During the past weeks and months, all of them had worried, had wondered if they would ever be reunited under the leaky roof of the Burrow again. Never before, he had been aware of how deeply he really cared for his family, how much they mattered.

Now they were back, and of course his mother had insisted that everyone would stay at their small house, at least for a couple of days. No one could blame her for this decisions: they had been close enough to losing everything they loved. Who cared if they had to squeeze themselves into tiny rooms as long as they could be together again? Even Percy had learnt his lesson, and had happily volunteered to take in whoever wanted to share his room with him. He would share with Charlie, Bill and Fleur would take over the twin's room, while those two would temporarily move in with him and Harry.

Hermione would share a room with Ginny, and even though Ron had briefly felt the urge to complain, he hadn't dared to speak out what he had in mind. Even though he was determined to do nothing else but exchanging a few kisses with his girlfriend and enjoying her company, he knew his mother wouldn't allow them to sleep in the same room. Which was silly as they could spend as much time together as they wanted to anyway, but that was another fact he wouldn't point out.

"What's the cursing about?" Harry asked, awkwardly trying to make his way around the beds as he joined his friend in his small room.

"Just stubbed my toe on the bed again," Ron stated, instinctively avoiding his best friend's amused gaze. He knew exactly what Harry's smirk was about, and had tried to avoid the wizard's question as good as possible. Now there was no way to escape anymore, except he jumped out of the window. Ron considered the option for a moment, but then mentally rolled his eyes at himself. What a mature idea!

"So...you and Hermione?" Harry asked then, just like expected. "Was about time, don't you think?" His grin widened as Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on, you avoided the topic at all costs back at Hogwarts. Don't you think best friends talk about their relationships? Especially when said guy and his girlfriend have been dancing around each other for...I'd say years?" He paused, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Unless you still think that she might be into me."

"Nah, of course not!" Ron shuddered slightly as dark memories pushed their way into his mind. He had left. The locket had revealed so clearly why. But back then, Harry had made clear that he was the one Hermione wanted. Him, Ron. Not Harry.

Still.

"It's not because of you, but..." Ron sighed deeply. "I'm an idiot, right? Bloody hell, I don't even know what my problem is. Guess I just fear I could mess this up. I mean, we argue all the time..."

"But you always reconciled with her, didn't you?"

"Yes, but...now that she's my girlfriend..." Ron groaned. "Dammit, we've been friends. It's easy to forgive a friend. But if your partner messes up..."

"Goodness, Ron!" Harry interrupted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you actually listening to yourself? You'll always find a new reason to be insecure, won't you? First you thought she wanted me instead, and that I, as the Chosen One, am the only one everyone's interested in. That you're always the one who's overlooked. And now that this is out of the way, you fear you might mess up? Ron, please, don't you think you should have a little bit of faith in yourself?"

Ron snorted, cursing himself for blushing bright red. "Says the right one. From what I remember, you've behaved as awkward as me when it comes to approaching girls. My sister included."

"Anyway," Harry stated. "You have to get over yourself, Ron. There are people who care for you. Accept it finally. This is getting exhausting, and not just for us. Or do you want to tell me it's nice to doubt yourself all the time?"

Ron opened his mouth, but before he got the chance to answer, his bedroom door was opened. The twins entered, both greeting them with smirks. Once again, Ron realised how much said way of smirking had changed though. The careless expression that usually came along with it had disappeared. There was something serious in the depth of their eyes, and Ron couldn't help but wonder if it would stay a constant reminder of the nightmare all of them had to go through together.

"What's the staring about?" George asked as the silence in the room was starting to get awkward.

"Is it because you're admiring George's lost ear or my pretty scars?" Fred wanted to know as the twins squeezed their way into the room as well. Although days had passed and Madame Pomfrey had invested a lot of energy and magic into treating him, Fred still looked exhausted and pale, with dark shadows under his eyes. If one looked more closely, they could see a long scar that ran along the twin's hairline, starting on his forehead and ending somewhere behind his left ear. It was only one of many injuries Fred had suffered and luckily survived.

"That was just a joke," George said then, shaking his head as Harry and Ron awkwardly looked back at them, unsure on what to respond or do with themselves. "Every decent war hero needs their scars, right?" He let himself fall onto his bed. "So what's that sudden silence about? You've been talking about anything interesting?"

"Let me guess." Fred tried to fake a concentrated expression. "Both of you have recently gotten together with your crushes. And as it's Ron who's blushing the most here, it was surely about him and Hermione?" His grin widened at his brother's reaction. "See, I knew I was right."

Straightening himself, George cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like some advice from your older brothers?"

Before Ron could decline, Harry chuckled. "Actually I'd say he'd do pretty well if he stopped being so unsure of himself. If he understood what a good guy he really is."

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief at Harry's words. He opened his mouth to ask his best friend if he had gone crazy. Such an answer almost certainly guaranteed a bunch of teasing comebacks from the twins. But, to Ron's utter surprise, both men gazed up at him with an unexpectedly serious expression.

"You know, that'd be the perfect chance to make fun of our little silly, insecure brother," George said.

"But I think in this case, it'd be okay to play the good brothers for once," Fred continued. He paused for a moment before he added, "Ron, most people might think George and I learnt that you should be more cautious with your life. That you should think first and act then. But guess what? We learnt something else. Something that's far more important than watching out and doubting each and every step you make."

George nodded in agreement. "Exactly," he said. "Look at us, Ron. I lost my ear. And Fred..." His voice trailed off for a moment. All of them had suffered for horrible hours while fearing for Fred's life, but George, at the edge of losing his twin brother, had gone through the worst nightmare. Neither of them had ever expected to lose the other, and both had been so close to it.

"What we're trying to say," Fred continued then, "is that while you should use your brain at times, what really matters is your heart. You should pay attention to what makes you happy. George and I always did that. We cherished every moment. We did what we loved the most, and with the person we loved the most. We might have grown up finally, but one thing won't ever change."

"That we'll listen to our heart," George continued. "Life's too short to waste it with unnecessary doubts and fears. You love Hermione? Then go for it. Stop doubting yourself, Ron. We all know you're an idiot, but obviously she fancies you. She wants to be with you, you want to be with her. Nothing else matters. So go for it, or you'll look back one day and regret that you missed your chance."

Stunned by his brothers' surprisingly honest and serious words, Ron stared back at them with an open mouth for a couple of moments. Their words had touched his heart, in a way he hadn't been prepared for. They were right: if he didn't go for it, if he backed off now, in fear to get hurt, he would regret it. Life was too short to waste it with doubts and fears: the twins had never been more correct with anything they had ever said before.

Sensing that their brother was nowhere near being able to respond, Fred and George made themselves comfortable on their beds and started a new conversation. Grateful that the attention was no longer resting on him, Ron looked at Harry. His friend greeted him with an assuring smile and a nod. He returned the smile, which grew the longer he thought about his brothers' words. Yes, he should go for it. His heart knew exactly what he wanted, and he was determined to listen to his inner voice.


End file.
